Talk:New Jerusalem
Merging on Jerusalem, or Heaven? I am not a hundred-percent sure about my idea, but I would think that "New Jerusalem" should be a part of the Jerusalem article as it is still the same city (at least a mention in the Legacy section) or perhaps a part of the Heaven article. As always Garden of Eden, Heaven, New Jerusalem are often confusing entities as they all coexist as the same entity yet are seperate. This is not meant as an Administrative "let's do it" rather a "what's your thoughts" Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki, Bureaucrat & Administrator :The new Jerusalem is completely different from the current one and the ancient one. I feel it is good to let others know the distiction. We can talk about how these things are different within each individual article so readers can know the difference as they read about it. They may assume, as you basically said, that these things are the same and will look them up by the name they know it as. Placing some info on how they are different should help show them otherwise. :I don't think we should combine the articles but rather keep them separate with something to show the distiction. So yes to adding a section about the new Jerusalem in the Jerusalem article along with this article is not a bad idea. Let's do it. Just make sure it is clear that they are separate. : :This is basically a lot of words saying that we should show the distiction between all of these and definitely have a section talking about the future new Jerusalem in the Jerusalem article. :The long winded, :A Child of God (talk) 23:57, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::This is really where I should be remarking, for my point should be considered by those reading the article. Yes, a separate article for Eden, Tabernacle, Temple, and New Jerusalem, with mentions of each in the proper places. In a way, the New Jerusalem is a continuation of the "Temple" in heaven rather than the Earthly Jerusalem. It is this city whose builder and maker is God (Heb. 11:10; see also 1 Cor. 3:9). Paul mentions a permanent dwelling for us "built without hands" (2 Cor 5:1) while speaking of our new bodies. This is the same building that is made up of "the household of God" built on the foundation of the "apostles and prophets with Jesus as the "chief cornerstone" where we are all "fitly framed" into the habitation of God (Eph 2:19-22). :::It is no wonder that when I come across "the New Jerusalem" being linked first to the overcomers (Rev. 3:12) I think not of a cube but a people. Not of a place, but a community. Jesus speaks of his people being branches of his vine. Paul speaks of Christians being "members' of the body of Christ, and as the church being God's temple (as Jesus called himself). :::John is shown many things in the Revelation. Most of which are "signs" (Rev. 1:1). We can present just what is said in one place, but that does an injustice to the whole of Scripture. There should be cross refernces to the whole concept of the dwelling place of God -- going all the way back to Eden. :::SouthWriter (talk) 01:24, February 25, 2016 (UTC)